


Reid Has Rhythm

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Broadway, Gen, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Reid Has Rhythm

As Garcia rounded the corner from her lair to say good morning to Reid, she realized he was the only one in so far and he’d apparently been in for quite a while. Maybe he had been in the bathroom when she came in, because she hadn’t seen him, but he was already nestled into his desk with a steaming cup of coffee and earbuds in at the highest volume possible, so he had to have been here for a while.

She came up to him on the side, not wanting to scare him; he definitely couldn’t hear anything. But as she approached, she heard the unmistakable sounds of Broadway emanating from his ears. Not just Broadway. Gary’s sleepy smile stretched from one side of her face to the other; it actually felt a little creepy. “Hey Boy Wonder,” she said, her face abnormally frozen in glee. “Are you listening to what I think you’re listening to?”

“That depends,” he said, yawning and reaching down to his desk for his coffee cup, desperately needing another jolt of caffeine, “What do you think I’m listening to?”

She should’ve expected that kind of answer from him. “Hamilton?”

Spencer nodded eagerly and pulled out one of his earbuds so that Garcia could hear which song he was listening to specifically. It was The Story of Tonight. “Not my favorite,” he said. “But they’re all amazing really.”

“Which one’s your favorite?” she asked. “And I absolutely agree. I’m obsessed, and now that I know that you love it too, we are going to be talking about it all the time just so you know.”

Spencer spun around in his chair, contemplating the very difficult question. “I would have to say my favorites are Non-Stop, Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, Burn, and Guns and Ships. And that’s okay by me.”

“How did you get into this?” she asked. Garcia had never really pegged Spencer as a Broadway musical kind of guy. Mozart and Beethoven, yes, but Hamilton, she hadn’t thought so. 

Spencer laughed and told her he’d been hearing people talk about it a few months earlier. “Something about how history was somehow cool again, and I thought history was always cool, so I took offense and looked this up and I’ve loved it ever since.”

Garcia basically felt like a proud mama - her young one expanding his musical tastes with one of her favorite musicals ever. “Do you want to come over my place for dinner this weekend? And we can talk about Hamilton? And listen to the soundtrack? Because that sounds like something I want to do.”

As Morgan and JJ came off the elevator, Spencer smiled. “I’d love to. Can you make that pasta and broccoli thing you made last time?” He asked dreamily. “Because that was delicious.”

“Deal, 187!” she exclaimed.

—–

“Morgan would be so proud,” Garcia said. “You have rhythm. Like…I’m stunned.”

Reid had just flawlessly finished rapping Lafayette’s part in Guns and Ships, which was quite possibly the fastest rapping she’d ever heard. “Well, Morgan once told me that anyone that couldn’t quote Illmatic by Nas was ignorant. He insisted I listen to it, and since then I’ve been allowing myself to listen to all different types of music, and the rapping that’s really fast is awesome because that’s practically how I talk already.”

They had also invited Morgan over for dinner after his date had bailed on him, and he walked into Garcia’s place at the tail end of the conversation. “How do you talk, Pretty Ricky?”

“Really fast,” he said, as the next song came on. It was only then that Morgan noticed what his two best friends were listening to.

Coming over toward the counter, he pulled off his leather jacket and placed it over the bar stool sitting near Garcia’s counter. “You two listen to Hamilton?”

“Love it,” they said simultaneously. Garcia reached over sneakily and pressed back on the iPod, going back to Guns and Ships without Spencer really paying attention to that fact. She excitedly started pointing at Spencer, whose lips were starting to mumble the lyrics. Morgan stared in awe as Spencer started to rap; his little bro…Pretty Fucking Ricky…was rapping. What?

“I’m takin this horse by the reins makin’ Redcoats redder with bloodstains. And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m-”

Morgan could not possibly believe his own two eyes, or ears. He couldn’t believe anything. Even Morgan couldn’t rap this part it was too goddamn fast, and yet her was the whitest white boy in the entire world flawlessly rapping Lafayette. He chuckled to himself as the song continued, realizing that it actually made sense because he did in fact talk insanely fast without a problem. It always fascinated him that his facts could come out of his mouth at such an alarming speed.

Spencer hadn’t even been paying attention. As he stirred the broccoli mixture in the pan that Garcia was preparing, he kept going. “No one has more resilience, or matches my practical tactical brilliance-”

“Dude!” Morgan finally exclaimed.”You have rhythm.”

“All because of you,” he said, blushing at the compliment. It was no secret that Spencer always looked up to Morgan and wanted to impress him. 

Morgan’s eyebrow rose. “Me?”

“Yea, you once said that anyone who couldn’t quote Nas’s Illmatic was ignorant and that’s how I started listening to rap and hip hop.” He was so happy with himself. For once in his life, he was actually considered cool. 

With a grin, Morgan smacked Reid on the shoulder. “My man! That was a wise statement from my younger years. And it still stands.”

He sat down at the table as Garcia took over the cooking now that she was done fangirling over the fact that Spencer loved Hamilton. As History Has Its Eyes on You started up, Morgan sat back in his seat, watching as his two best friends traded off singing. Granted, he was proud of his friends every day for what they did in the context of their jobs, but right now, the two looked so comfortable singing back and forth to each other in the kitchen; they were being themselves, and Morgan couldn’t have been prouder.


End file.
